Epiphany
by Ashabadash
Summary: All of the sudden, both Hank and Jill have the sudden urge to say something rather important. hank/Jill, because they fall into each other's arms so well, R


Hank stormed his way through Hampton's Heritage's hallways. The man was on a mission. A couple of people waved at him as he passed, but he hardly noticed them. Instead, he made a bee-line for Jill's office.

"She's not there Dr. Lawson," her secretary told him.

"I'll wait," Hank said. This was too important to drop. He had to say what he had to say as soon as possible. Hank dropped into one of the chairs in Jill's office and crossed his arms. He'd wait.

* * *

Jill drove as fast as her car and the speed limit would let her. The epiphany had just come to her during a regular day at work, and she wondered why it hadn't occurred to her sooner. She left work early (something she never did) and jumped in her car.

She needed to see Hank.

She parked her car and hastily made her way into the guest house. "Evan!" Jill saw the younger Lawson in the kitchen. He had headphones in his ears and didn't hear her. She walked over to Evan and stood in front of him on the other side of the island. When Evan eventually looked up, he yelped at the sight of Jill, startled that she was there.

"Jill! What are you doing? I don't deserve a heart attack at thirty!" Evan said.

"Did you just yelp?" Jill responded with a smirk. Evan took out his ear buds and crossed his arms defensively.

"No, I didn't 'yelp.' I was merely expressing my surprise…"

"By yelping…" Jill laughed.

"Fine whatever, what are you doing here?" Evan asked. By his current memory, she and his brother were, how had he put it…toast.

"I have to see Hank, it's…" Jill thought for a second. "It's important."

"Well the good doctor is on an errand at the moment, but you're welcome to stick around, he shouldn't be long…"

"Thanks," Jill sat on the bar stool and folded her hands in front of her. She was feeling antsy, like the opportunity to tell Hank what she needed to tell him was slipping away like sand in her finger tips. She swung her legs back and forth and looked around the room, trying to distract herself.

Her nervous energy was messing with Evan though. "Want me to call him?" Jill nodded happily. "Kay, hold on…" and he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Hank wondered what was keeping Jill so long. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it only for a second to see that the caller ID read "Evan" before shoving it back in his pocket. He didn't want to hear about any more whales or giant spiders or whatever other animal Evan had the urge to call Hank about.

* * *

He waited in Jill's office for three hours. Then, with sadness in his heart, he decided to head home.

She waited at Hank's for three hours. Then, feeling like she lost any chance at happiness ever again, she left, and headed home.

* * *

"HANK!" Evan exclaimed as his brother walked through the door, head hung low. "Where the hell were ya? We had like, 10 HankMed calls today and Divs had to take them ALL, including Ms. New Parts Newberg, who wasn't very happy about that. Then Jill was here to see you and I had to entertain her because she looked like she was being chased down by a serial killer or something. Then Boris came by and I told him you were out buying a German to English dictionary or something to make it look like you were actually doing something…" Hank looked up at Evan and put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Ev…" he was answered by a muffled response. "Shut up. I'm going to bed." He headed up stairs and collapsed onto his bed. But the second he hit the pillow, he sat up again, registered everything Evan said, and then ran downstairs.

"Did you say Jill was here?"

* * *

Jill parked her car in her driveway and made her way into her house. She dropped her keys and her purse on the counter in the kitchen and went to the fridge, grabbing a beer off the door. Today basically, sucked.

She had just sat in her chair in the living room when there was a banging sound at her front door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Jill rolled her eyes. Maybe whoever it was would go away. It was – she looked at her clock – nine o'clock after all.

"Jill Casey will you open the door please!" was followed by more banging.

"Hank?" Jill said. Then she wondered if she was going crazy. Or if she had been anticipating seeing him all day that she just wished he was banging at her door.

With a sigh, she placed her beer on the end table and picked herself up to see who was at the door, throughly convinced that she only wished it was Hank Lawson.

* * *

Hank was ready to break into her home. But that might be going to a bit of the extremes.

But this was an extreme situation! Right?

As Hank mediated this mental war, the door suddenly swung open and he was face to face with the one person he wanted to see and talk to all day.

And suddenly, he had no clue what to say, what to do…

He just stared.

* * *

Jill had always loved the intense look in Hank's green eyes. But the fact they were looking so intently at her made her squirm. She decided to break the ice.

"Superman pajamas?" she asked, pointing at Hanks sweats.

"They're Evan's, laundry mix-up," he said, but he didn't look away. Finally they spoke up at the same time.

"I was at your house for three hours."

"I waited in your office, but you never came back to work."

"I had to listen to Evan talk about HankMed ideas."

"I had every hospital worker peeking in to see if I was still there."

"I was going to punch him in the face."

"All I wanted was to talk to you."

"I considered sleeping on your couch until you got home."

"I would have…you totally should have punched Evan in the face."

"I …what?" Jill was taken aback. The two were quiet for a moment before both began to burst out laughing.

"You were at my house?"

"You were at my office!" they continued laughing until they were both hunched over breathless. Hank's smile was wide, from ear to ear, and he looked up at Jill, relishing in the sight of her face all lit up and laughing.

Caught up in the moment, he said what he'd been planning on saying all day.

"I love you."

Jill, still smiling slightly, looked at Hank with her big, Bambi-brown eyes. "I...uh…wait, what?" Hank took another step up toward her so they were face to face.

"I love you."He said again. "That's what I wanted to tell you. That's why I was sitting in your office all day waiting for you. I just had this revelation and all of the sudden, I _knew_ you know?"

"Hank…" Jill started. Hank bit his lip, but Jill smiled at him. "Hank the same thing happened to me today."

"I...uh…wait, what?" Hank said, obviously not sure he heard her correctly. Grinning, Jill leaned forward and kissed Hank. Slightly shell shocked, he stumbled, but quickly recovered and embraced Jill in his arms. When they pulled away, still embraced in each other's arms, both had ridiculously goofy grins on their faces.

"I love you too Hank," Jill grinned. Her hands slid down his back to his hands and she laced them together. With a sly smile, she pulled him into her house and he kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

_I'm freaking ADICTED to this show. I just recently A) bought season one, B) watched it all in one day, C) watched it again, D) watched all the romantic scenes between Jill and Hank (and the one kiss between Divya and Evan) and E) wrote a Divya and Evan piece (Called HOME that you should check out..Now)_

_After you review this of course *wink*_


End file.
